DoWn CaMe ThE rAiN
by PammaPoo
Summary: It was once a happy marriage…It uses to be just them…it use to be just James and Lily…And now, it was just James…and it was just Lily… AU SMUT
1. one

**Hello everyone! As you already know, my story got deleted…I never thought that my story would get deleted so I didn't save ANY of my chapter. I figure I might as well write a new story line since it would be very boring for you to read since you all already know what happen in the story, and I know I won't get as much review if I post the same old story line. This new story is not that similar to the old one and it is up to you weather or not this story will go on. I don't want to waste my time on writing something no one will like, so if you all don't like this story, that is fine with me, I would just focus on my other story then. I figure some people might like to read something different since I try to search for this kind of story plot and didn't find any, so I think some of you might like new things…its ok if you don't like it. I love you all anyways. **

**Warning: This story is very smutty! If you don't like smutty stuff, please don't read it, I don't want to ill you! And please understand that English is not my first language, you might find some false in this chapter. If anyone is interest to be my beta, please send me an email and I will give you a hug! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Don't sue please. **

**Now…ladys and gentlemen! Please hang on to your seat! Cozyou are going on a rough ride!**

* * *

_**Tick**…**tick**…**tick**…_

The longer leg of the clock tick past twelve, another hour past and the only sound that could be heard throw the empty cold house was the ticking sound of the old fashion wooden clock in the dark living room. In the room, lay a long figure on the couch, he was still, unsounded, but was wildly awake. His right hand hanging off the couch, holding a strong firewisky firmly in his hand. He was sad, anybody could tell by the look in his hazel eyes, the beautiful sad eyes that hide behind his round glasses.

"She's late again…" he whisper brokenly to the empty room. But he could barely hear himself; his voice was faint and harsh as if he'd been crying.

A moment past and the silence in the house quickly broken as the front door crack open. He slowly shut his eyes as the light softly turn on, he could hear her move, smell her perfume, the door shuts with a click, then he could sense her coming near.

The smell of rose and medicine reach him as she knee down, he could feel the bottle of firewisky been tug gently out of his hand. His heart warmth when he felt her hand in his hair, he wanted to reach out and pull her close to him, wanted to kiss her back when he felt her soft warm lips on his, but he was too angry at her, angry at her for leaving him to be alone…

Lily looked down at her husband and her eyes filled up with tears _why did he have to wait? How long did he wait? _She wondered painfully, _is he mad at me still? _A small tears escape from her emerald eyes as she softly stroke his hair.

She missed him so much, it's been so long since they hugged, kissed, made love…it has been five days now, _five days_ away form each other…every hour away from him feels like an eternity to her. She wonders if it's the same with him…she wonders if he still loves her as much as he use too.

She quietly pull away, while wanted so much for him to wake up and to hear he say a soft 'hello', to have him give her a welcome home kiss, but she knew sadly that none of that would happen, she knew that they would fight again if he awoke…that they would yell again.

Lily quietly raised to her feet and drinks in the sight of James Potter, the only men that she ever come to love, and yet, could hurt her so much. It hurts her deeply that he won't even look at her anymore, he won't listen of what she has to say, didn't even care if she tries to explain.

Lily took a deep breath to com her tears down, and carefully take of his shoes for him, prying to god that she didn't wake him up, she loosen his tie so he could sleep better, she then grab a blanket beside the couch, the same blanket James had slept in for days while they didn't talk, and put it over him to keep him warm, hoping against hope that he'll stop this torture and would talk to her again…

……

"Mr. Potter, please! Our patient needs her! Can you please go get her now!"

"She just went to sleep! Can't you goddamn people do anything yourself!" James roars at the fireplace, no one is taking Lily away, not when he just have her home.

"But this is her patient sir! It's her case, her job!"the lady's head from the fireplace scream at him, James just want to shove some dirt into her ugly face so she would shut the hell up, she's going to wake Lily with her high pinch annoying voice.

"I don't care! Just get someone else to do it for her!" James hisses, he took a deep breath to com himself down before he loose his temper and jump in the fire place and punch the lights out of the old hag.

"IT'S HER CASE SIR! IF SHE DOESN'T COME, HER PATIENT MIGHT DIE!"

"BUT SHE JUST FUCKING GOT HERE!" that's it, this bitch is over-

Lily groans slightly and move the cover over her head, _why is this house so loud? _She thought annoyingly before turning over

"But sir! Ever thing might bee too late if she didn't come soon! If she doesn't come now, SHE IS **FIRED!**"

The young redhead shot right out of bed as soon as she comes to conscious, she recognize that voice! That loud annoying squeaky voice of her boss! She quickly scrambles out of the bedroom as fast as she could and ran down the stairs in to the living room, to her horror, she see her furious husband pointing his wand that the fire green head of her boss. Lily had to cover her ears at the sound of her boss screaming at James.

"Stop!"

Nothing happen.

"STOP!" she yelled, and this time, to her relief, both of them froze, she nervously turn to her boss

"Can I help you?" she ask uncertainly, the lady scared her every time they came face to face.

James was looking at Lily now; she was in her tiny green night gown that he had bought for her a long time ago when they went to Paris together. He quickly looked away and tries to fight out the memory of the night when he first saw her in it.

"We need you here, Mrs. Potter, _now _would be best." Hisses the head of Lily's boss, "Are you coming, or are you going to stand there and get yourself discharge?"

Lily winch, "I'll be there in less then ten second, Mrs. Spize" she said weekly. Lily could feel James's gaze burning throw her head as she finish those sentences. _Please don't look at me like that…please understand…_

Lily thought for a second and decided to risk looking at James, he quickly look away and start walking angrily towards the door.

For a second there, she forgot that they wasn't suppose to talk to each other, for a second there, she forgot that he hated her…so she ran after him and quickly grab his arm

"Where are you going?" she ask worriedly, tears started to well up in her emerald eyes.

"None of your business" he hisses coldly and jerks his arm away; he can't believe that Lily would choose someone over him so easily…

"But It's late, James…"

"You're the one to talk" he snare, and without a backward glance, he storm out of the door, leaving Lily who sank to the floor alone.

……

"He's not getting any better, we tried everything." A young girl about 19 years of age said, her short brown hair sticking out every where, and her brown eyes are bloodshot as if she haven slept in days.

Lily Potter looked around the meeting room full of her team healer and sigh, this has never happen to her before, her patient always gets better in the care of her team, and her team was the best team St. Mangos ever have.

"Ok everyone, listen up." Lily stood up from her site and pull out her wand, "The patient has a huge brunt on his stomach, right? He throws up in blood in every five hours, disable to talk and he seem to see things that wasn't there" Lily taps her wand on the chalkboard and it started to write down her saying.

"The side affect is none like the unforgivable curse that we've seen, none like _any _curse…Wish means it's very bran new, very dark and powerful and very muggle like…okay, I think we should start with-"

"-Excuse me for the interruption, listen up please" everyone in the room turns their head to the door and winch at the sight of the St. Mango's boss. Lily seated herself down and feel slightly annoy at the lady who interrupt her serious meeting. "I have talk to the France professional healers, and they too, have a patient like the ones we have now. We are gathering healers form all over the world to talk about this new curse. And I pick this team to be a part of it. So everyone, pack your bags, we are going to France."

……

The sound of pouring rain bucketing to the ground fills the front porch as James opens the front door. The strong wind blows from every direction, curling around the plants in the small front garden and whipping them about haphazardly. The dark clouds are thick and low, and random streaks of lightning zip across the gloomy sky, followed by the low rumble of thunder in the distance.

He tries his best to walk straight, but with firewisky in his vice, his lags seems to become heavier and heavier to carry. The house was dark, and look ever so frighten with the lighting struck outside. With his blurry vision, he tries his best to make out the way in his house, but before he could go any further, he felt his feet come in contact with something heard on the floor, _uh oh-_

**_BANG! _**

Lily Potter shook awake immediately, she sat up straight from the couch that she's been sleeping on and look wildly around at the cost of the sound. And to her horror as she look to her right, she found her husband laying face down not too far away from the open front door that was swaying back and forth from the impact of the storm out side the house.

Her face was peeler then ever as she scrambles out of the couch and run to knee beside her unconscious husband. Her heart was pounding wildly as she took in the sight of her beloved men. He is drenched from head to toe; underneath his black leather jacket his clothes cling to his lean form and his dark messy hair is matted across his peal cheek. Tears start to well up in her eyes as the million question of to what had happen to him pop in to her head.

"James?" she whispers brokenly as she reaches out her shaky hand to touch his face. "Oh, James…" as tears flow freely down her cheeks, she bent down and softly kiss his earlobe, "James?" she whispers again, and become panic as she didn't receive any answer from him.

Lily quickly flips James over on his back and turn on the lights, all her worries died down as she figure out what was wrong with him, _his drunk again… _she thought sadly as she crawl on to her knees and get more closer to him.

Lily throws her arms around him and buries her face in his chest, _I can't leave him…god, what should I do? Should I quite my job…? _She wonders, _But I can't…I can't let him work for this family alone… _Lily's heart skip a beat as she felt a soft pressure on her head, the movement was soothing and familiar. Her heart jump with joy as she realize that James was stroking her hair, something he hadn't done in quite a while. But her heart sinks to her feet once more as she reminds herself that he was drunk.

Lily carefully raise her head from his chest so she could get a better view of him, she blushes furiously as their eyes met one another. James is the only one that could make her blush like this; every time their eyes met she couldn't help it but feel shy.

James took in the sight of his young wife; it has been so long since he last stair at the emerald pool…her beautiful face has so much sadness in them, her cheek was red and her eyes was wet from tears. Her soft red curls cling to her cheeks and her full red lips was trembling from her crying.

"Don't cry…" he said, gently wiping away her tears with his thumb. "I'm alright, Lily. Don't cry-"

James's eyes widen with shock as he was silence by warm, tender lips of the women atop of him. He quickly recover his shock and hungrily kisses his lover back, their tongue lovingly intervene as they draw closer to one another. Lily buries her small hands in her husband's wet hair and moan as he started to massage her breasts and start to touch her everywhere he can.

Lily broke away to take a good look at her Jaems again, "I miss you" she nearly choked out, and without waiting for his reply, she slam her lips to his again.

They stay like that for awhile, drinking in each other's touch as to make up for the time they've been apart. But inside the women's heart knew she couldn't stay for long-

_**Ding…ding…ding…**_

The old fashion clock in their living room strike as midnight, and Lily knew she has to pull away.

"James…" she whispers, her warm breath tickling his lips.

"Mmmm?"

"I…I…" Lily raises her shaky hand to cup at his cheek, "P-please don't get mad…" she said weekly. And with that statement, James's hazel eyes flutter open, and they stared at her warily.

"Why?" he ask while sitting up slowly. Lily has no choice but to back away sadly while he moves to sit properly on the floor. _Here we go again…_she thought miserable as she knew what was coming next.

"I have a new assignment…" she started quietly, her eyes looking down at her hands, "I-I have to…to go to France…" she whispers the last sentence and closes her eyes, bracing herself for the worst.

James can't believe what he was hearing, how could she? After they just made up, and she's throwing _this _in his face? He can't help it but laugh, laugh at the sadness he's feeling right now, laughing all his sadness away…

Lily was tremble with fear; James's cold laughing cuts throw her heart like a sharp knife. She never feels this scared of him before.

He stood up and stumble a little "Why are you telling me this, Lily? Eh? Do you want me to help you pack or something?" he said in a laughing voice.

"James…please-"

"Oh, wait, are you coming back this time, Lily? Or are you going to stay there till you rotten with your job? Hey, why don't you marry one of your patient too?" and with that, he let out a bark like laugh. He laughs even harder at the sight of her suitcase beside their living room couch.

"Oh, I see you already pack! Why waste anymore time here?"

Lily quickly rose to her feet and throws her arms around James longingly, it's a good thing that his back was facing her, cause other wise, she would have seen his tears.

"James, please understand…they need me there. I have to go…I don't want to but I have to, please, don't be mad…I love you…"

Silence fell between them as Lily finishes her saying. James's eyes were burning while hot liquid were running down freely on his face, his throat clinch as he tries to fight back his tears, he looks up to the ceiling and tries blink them back, _mans do not cry…_

And slowly, like a zombie, he pulls Lily's arms away from him. And with out a backward glance, he walks up the stairs and in to his empty bedroom.

* * *

**Yeah…it's very smutty…you hate it don't you? I'm sorry…**


	2. two

**Halo! Chapter two's here! Yay! I got a new beta :dance: I'm a very happy Pammapoo right now, thank you so much to every each one of you who review, your really made my day and really want me to go on. About my other story 'Lily, look at me' I really don't know what to write about it anymore, I wrote the chapter five, but I don't like the way it's going at all, so I really don't know what to do. So if you want to throw some ideas out for me, I'm really open for it:) **

**Thanks to… **

_Aquarius21, me, Queen Elizabeth I, SirusLivesOn, Luthien RhiannonCat5, GrlAtTheRoCkShow, mansts, carmen, Lady Farevay:), CrazzyD', Cora-leanna, Sarcasm is my life (amy-mwpp, Jasmine Potter!_

**You guys are awesome, you know that? And I love you. **

**Anyways, I really hope you will like this chapter as much as I do, if you don't, then tell me, I won't get med, promise. And thanks to my new beta, Aquarius12! And as always, I own nothing. **

**And now… **

**:drum rolls: **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Bodies were moving seductively every where on the crowded dance floor. He looked around and saw the same old thing he saw every time he came, bodies rubbing up against one another, groping each other in the most private of parts. It was turning him on.

He looked at the dancing pair who was far back in the corner of the pub, the woman was rubbing her bottom into the guy's groin while he had his right hand under her short dress and his other hand squeezing her breasts, the woman in the red dress threw her head back as she let the perfect stranger finger her.

Warm hands suddenly snaked around his waist; James was about to pull the person away but something struck him…

"_Why be loyal when she can't see it?" ask Sirius, picking up his bottle of muggle bear. _

"_Because I love her," he replied simply, swinging his legs back and forth in the pool._

_Sirius snorted "Doesn't seem like she cared," he said angrily, "She obviously loves work more than you--"_

"_--That's not true!" Now it was James's turn to get angry, he looked away from his friend and swung the bottle up to his lips, sucking in the alcohol in the bottle. "You don't know her…"_

"_Oh, well… you know I've never really liked her anyways." Sirius said shrugging. "I don't believe in love, and I never think it ever does anyone any good accept bringing pain and all that drama shit in your life." He paused while swallowing another glop of hot alcohol down his throat, his eyes turned cold. "Fuck all the people who believe in love…" _

"_You're the one to talk… You just said that because of what happened with Eva still stung you--"_

"_--The hell with that bitch…" Sirius mumbled, taking another sip._

"_You know it's not her fault…you're the one who--"_

"_--Drop it, mate," Sirius said warningly, and James sighed, "Just go out and have fun, Prongs, she won't even know. She'll never know." _

"Want to dance?" a whisper in his ear brought him back to reality as the the music in the pub started returning in his head; he looked down at the brunette who was kissing her way down his chest, and frowned. _Sluts, _he thought, rolling his eyes.

James sneaked his fingers underneath her chin and gently tugged her chin up so he could have a better look at her face, as gray eyes meets hazel ones, both James and the women backed away from each other in disbelieve. They both stared at one another for a while before the realization hit them like a thousand bricks--

"James!" the women gasped.

"E-Eliza?"

Shocked faces started to form into a wild smile as the surprise died down. James smile warmly at her as he slowly takes in the sight of his ex.

……

_Dear James,_

_There is nothing I want more then to be with you right now… I'm so sorry I have to leave you there, but I know you'll be fine. I am to stay here for two weeks… I'm so sorry… if I could go home sooner, I would in a heart beat… I miss you so much, everyone here is going crazy, one of the patients in France had died from the new curse, and we are trying our best to keep ours alive… _

_But anyways, how are things going over there? Is your Auror duty going alright? I just hope you won't get hurt…I flooed you yesterday when I first got here but you weren't home--_

"Mrs. Potter, is there anything you would like to share with us here?"

Lily looks up from her letter and drops her quill to the table, her cheeks burnt red at the embarrassment she felt from not paying attention.

"Um, no sir." She said cheaply and forced a smile, her teammate rose her eyebrows at her. Lily give her friend a glare before returning back to her letter. Nothing was going to stop her from writing this letter to James now, she had been interrupted all day. It had only been a day, since she left her home and she already missed it dearly. She had to write to him in case he got worried, even though she knew he wouldn't even open the letter… _Just in case… _she thought hopefully, and besides, she wanted his reply. She hoped he'll reply…

Now where was she? Oh--

_Please floo me in my hotel living room and leave a message there if I'm not in my room, as soon as you get this letter, please, I am worried sick about you. _

_I don't have much time to write more, but I promise I'll write again. I have to go now, take care of yourself while I'm gone…_

_Love forever,_

_Lily._

……

"You married Evans! That short, quiet, redhead who never had a boyfriend and always yelled at you for hexing Snape?" Eliza asked, laughing hard at the news she just received. James only nodded at her question, unable to speak himself. Neither of them knows why they were laughing so hard, but the alcohol in their veins was making their vision blurry.

"Well, she is quite pretty…" Eliza side, looking thoughtful, "Oooh, isn't she the one who had big tits?"

James threw his head back and laughed even harder at this, "Yeah." He couldn't believe that after four years, he could still talk so comfortably with his ex, the last girl he went out before Lily… the only girl beside Lily that he had the longest relationship with.

"I can't believe out of all the people, _you _would get married…you were such a player!"

"Yeah, come to think of it, I didn't see it coming either, I just fell in love… I just wanted to stop fooling around and just be with her, and only her, you know?"

"That's really sweet, James…How long have you two been married?" Eliza asked as she laid her head against his chest.

"Four years… we got married in Hogwarts, the day after everyone left for the summer, and to their new lives. I wanted to marry her where I first met her… and it was Hogwarts."

"Wow, listen to you! You sound like Lupin! God, what happened to you!" Eliza laughed as she raised her head from his chest to have a good look at his face. "So why are you here alone then? Where is your woman now?" she asked curiously, looking deep into his hazel eyes that suddenly turned sad.

"She's away… she said just for a little while…" he mumbled, and Eliza knew right then that he's sad, very sad. From her experience as being his girlfriend for year and a half, she could still remember his needs and his hates. She felt like she hated that Lily already for doing this to such a sweet guy.

"You two fought, didn't you?" she asked gently, stroking his cheek.

James looked away, "let's talk about something else, eh?" he said, trying to sound cheerful.

Eliza ignored him and gently pushed him to look back at her again, "I'll make you forget, James." And with that said, she pressed her lips to his softly. James eyes widened in shock as he tried to pull back, but it felt so good to be kissed again. He didn't want to let go… he just want to be loved. And so he kissed her back.

They both got so caught up in the moment that James didn't even think when she was sitting on his lap, when he apparated out of the pub with Eliza in his arms, or when he pushed her lags apart before entering her, that he had a wife who loved him with all her little heart, that how much _this _would hurt her if she ever knew… that how much _this_ would hurt _him _if she ever knew…

……

"James? Love, are you home!" Lily called out as she looked around the living room out from the fire place, "I know you're upset, but please talk to me! James?"

No answer.

She sighed sadly, It's been two days now, Lily could feel tears starting to well up in her eyes as the thought of him never talking to her entered her mind.

"James!"

Again, no answer.

"I'll try again later then…" she mumbled quietly as she looked around the room hopefully for the last time, "bye…"

Lily quietly pulled her face out of the fireplace and slowly stood up, she brushed some of the powder off her face and looked at her watch, It read six forty- five A.M.

"Oh great, I'm late for work," she said annoyed, as she rushed to the bathroom. She turned on the cold water and splashed it on her face, her thoughts filled with James, and what he was doing at the moment…

Lily looked up from the sink and into the mirror, she saw a young women around the age of twenty-one staring right back at her, she had a pair of big bright green eyes, her soft, red curls fell around her shoulders, and her bangs, wet from the water. Her small full lips were red from the cold water. Altogether, the women looked gorgeous, but there was something different about her…her skin looked creamier, her face looked brighter, even though in such a sad time of her life.

Lily shook her head and cleared out her silly thoughts and dried her face. With another look at her watch, she grabbed her wand and quickly apparated to the healing center.

As she got there, everyone was busy rushing around like the first day she got there. Lily was about to turn to her lab when--

"Lily! Thank goodness you're here! We have a meeting in five minutes!" Angel, one of her teammate shouted as she saw Lily arrive.

"Again!" Lily ask, confused, but they just had one yesterday!

"Yeah, they discovered something new, I don't know. Come on, lets get ready!" both of the girls rushed their way in to the meeting room and seated themselves down. Lily immediately felt dizzy when the smell of the brand new potion hit her nose. The potion was sitting on the desk in front of every one in the meeting; Lily figured it was the potion that would help heal the new curse.

"Alright, everyone! Ready of this meeting?" asked the head healer, everyone nodded. Lily felt even dizzier as she moves her head.

"Ok, what wore ous loud yod moosh himest."

_What the heck? _Lily thought confusedly as she tried to listen close to what the head healer had said.

"Moy oi seem pu la."

"_What_?" she whispered and looked around her stupidly, why does everyone looked so weird today? So blurry…

"Oh my god, Lily!" Lily heard someone near her shout, but the room was closing in on her, she tried to blink but she was sinking into darkness…

……

_Blink, blink. _

White ceilings…white walls…white doors…white blankets…white everything…Erg, stop it! Where was she?

Lily looked around the white room in confusion, and sat up carefully from the white bed. Everything around her was familiar, and then it hit her like a bat that she was in a healing room.

"Why am I in a healing room?" she asked herself, scratching her head.

There was a muffled sound outside the room and a minute later, the door burst open and in came all of her teammates. Every single one had a huge smile on their face, it was creeping Lily out since the smile was sent in her way.

"Hi?" she said uncertainly.

No answer.

She groaned, it's bad enough that her husband won't answer to her floo and now _this? _

"What?" Lily ask, feeling quite annoyed.

…

"Lily! You're pregnant!" Angel shouted with joy as she rushed to Lily and hugged her.

She heard all of her teammate shout with joy before she once again, sank into the darkness alone.

* * *

**:Look around at the sleeping audience: Oh, come on, wake up now. It's not that bad, is it? Oh well…I have the lowest self esteem, so leave Pammapoo some review please? So she could feel better about herself?**


End file.
